


Dream's of Starlight  (Thranduil Fanfiction)

by MoHiggins15



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Magic, Middle Earth, Romance, Sexual Content, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHiggins15/pseuds/MoHiggins15
Summary: As one girl finds herself in Middle earth to go on a journey like no other she is up for the challenge. However, as she meets Thranduil, the Elvin King of Mirkwood as well as Gandalf the Grey,  she must take one journey of her own in a time when the stars were young and an Elvin King had love.





	1. One:Into the Storm

*Elaine's POV

The cool late summer air blew my brown wavy hair in the breeze. As I looked up in the sky I glanced up to gaze for a moment before my eyes begged for sleep and my body my bed. As I sat there I saw the twinkle as it fell across the sky. I remember as a child I would close my eyes making a wish only for the moment. I wished my life was more. Even though I had a loving mother and funny, yet pestering little sister, I always wanted more. And I'm not sure what that was. Maybe an adventure of some sort. Something to have done in my life so when I'm old I can look back and said "Iv'e done it".  
With eyes still closed and my thoughtful wishing over I felt the wind pick up. I opened my eyes and looked around seeing a large white buck at the edge of the woods near my house. I stared wide eyed as it stood at the edge. "Mom...! Mom come quick!" I called but she couldn't hear me from out here. Carefully I crept down the steps never taking my eyes off the creature. I walked towards it and it's head lifted. I stopped as it look right at me and into my eyes and my heart felt like it was breaking. I don't know why but I felt as if I had met the creature before in some distant memory. It then motioned as if it were wanting me to follow and I did so with no contious reason why. I followed it into the forest only to see a large stone arch with writing on it. I had never seen it before in these woods and I didn't know what it said but the deer jumped through it and disappered. I stared wide eyed and wanted to pass out but this was my adventure. I stepped up to it and stuck my finger out. Just as I touched the transparent sheild I was jerked inside through the arch and disappeared with no trace. 

 

I woke up with a jolt and looked around. My eyes adjusted to the darkness around me and I stood on my feet feeling the damp leaves beneath me. Breathing in I felt as if I were choking on the thick stuffy air. Beads of sweat were already forming on my forehead as I stood there looking in panic. Stepping back a little I gazed in horror at the forest unknown to me. Gazing up I saw the tree's as bug as skyscrapers. My eyes then darted to the floor and I saw at my feet the black leave’s parting revealing soft green grass. I gasped stepping back for the spot to be replaced back with the dark leaves. However where my feet stepped grass peeked out. I shook my head and slapped my face "I'm dreaming....I'm dreaming!" I exclaim gripping my arms and crouching low to the forest floor. Shaking and praying this was all a dream I softly cry. I wanted to go home, and I wanted my mother. Even though I was 18 I was still not ready to be alone. At least not now. And after sitting there for a few minutes I then hear a crack. I gasp and stand looking around but see nothing. Then I hear it again only behind me and closer. I whip around and then see a set of slightly glowing eyes in the bushes. In fear and turning I dash down through the clearing that is barely visible ahead of me. Not having much speed it is as if I can hear myself being chased from behind. My short legs become tired and my lungs burn from taking in the moist and stuffy air. Just as I jump over a log the dirt gives way and I roll down a hill scrapping my elbow and forehead. As I stop and roll in the dirt and leaves I wince from the pain but recover getting up and running again. I glance to my right seeing a large black river flowing with a large log making a bridge to the other side. Running towards it I jump on and begin making my way across. As I'm halfway over I hear a voice call out. "Elaine?!" I freeze in my tracks and stop. My eyes widen and that voice I did not know, but apart of me felt as if I did. Slowly I turned and looked back with my breathe catching in my chest. A tall man with slightly pointed ears and long blonde hair stood there. His eyes were a pale blue that were highlighted by his black eyelashes. His skin was pale and his body seemed well built under the royal medieval clothes he wore. As he stared at me and I at him it felt as if I had known him for a long time. His eyes never blinked as he stared in a look of shock and nearly tears. His both was parted slightly as if he were going to speak but couldn't find the words. As I took a step towards him there was a crack and my eyes widened in shock and a yelp escaped my throat as the log snapped in half. His eyes widened and he ran towards me but I had already fallen backwards into the black waters of the river.

 

As the darkness had surrounded me I opened my eyes to see nothing but blurry around me. I wanted to swim but couldn't seem to and no panic overcame me. As I floated aimlessly in the water I heard a voice. 

"Poets and Kings are but the clerks of time. Tiering the same dull webs of discontent, clipping the same sad alnage of the years....not all darkness was always dark. There had to be some light to start with and can still be rekindled again. Turning time backwards in a world for us and going forward in a different for you beware the dark hoards and Orcs. For there is a ring to rule them all that you must face but first you must change and decide your own fate. Now go and find the pieces of the Elvin King."

My eyes fly open and I cough a little. I look around to see myself on a bank and the river in front of me. However, it is no longer black but clear and shiny rocks can be seen beneath. I breathe in only to take in clear air and I sigh a breathe of relief. My blue and curious eyes dart around seeing almost a completely different forest, and one more lively. It is no longer dark but only shaded and the sun peeks through the tops of the tree's and a slight wind blows. Glancing across the river I look for the Elvin looking man with blonde hair but I do not see him. Replacing him from my mind looking around I smile seeing how different everything is and then remember the voice I heard. "Turning time backwards in a world for us and going forward in a different for you..." I furrow my brows and then stare at the water in fear. None of this was fake or a dream. Neither was I dead. This was real and I know I am a completely different world away from my own.


	2. Thranduil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine meets someone

*Elaine's POV

I walked for what seemed forever in this forest. While things seemed a little better I was still soaking wet and lost. My brain racked on how I would get home and not having the slightest clue how. After an hour of walking I then came into a slight tree clearing. The sun was shining brighter and a part of me thought I had gotten out of this place, but I hadn't. In fact it almost looked as if I were in deeper. Walking up the hill and feeling the sun drying my clothes I smiled feeling the even cooler breeze and my air blowing back. Once I was not blinded by the suns light I found myself before a great tree and heard little whispers around, but they were soft little high pitches.

Seeing a shining trail of golden dust in the air my eyes followed it around until I saw a blue bird rested on a branch. It looked at me curiously as if he had never seen a human before. I smirked at it and then it's chest seemed to move. I gasped stepping back a little seeing a small little pale skinned human emerge from it's chest. The little creature had a spiff of white hair and big sparkling green eyes. My jaw dropped in astonishment since I had never seen such a thing like this. "Now I know I'm dreaming...." I breathed. Slowly I reached my hand up to touch it but it shrank down. I pulled my hand back and then laid it flat and still. Curiously the little creature edged towards my hand and touched my index finger with it's tiny little hand. I smiled as it crawled cautiously into my palm and sat down and looked at me. In amazement I stared and it cocked it's head to the side. Then seeing my smile it then tried grinning as well causing me to laugh. Standing it motioned as if for me to follow and it jumped into the air flying leaving a trail of the same golden dust.

As the pixie like creature flew around still motioning for me to follow I hurried quickly following since I had nowhere else to go. After a few minutes of following it I then came into another clearing where there were dozen's of beautiful and exotic flowers I had never seen. I smiled looking at a large red flower with black spots. Just as I went to touch it the wings of the butterfly's bunched together flew into the air and around my head. I laughed like a child watching them fly off into the air and into the tree tops. Seeing all the different odd and strange creatures emerging from behind rocks and animals I smiled at all the Pixie's as they stared and flew around me letting the golden powder fall upon my head. As I looked around I then heard an animal call and quickly turned seeing a large white Elk standing under a tall twisted tree. I breathed out a little from shock and fear not knowing what I should do.

One of the little Pixie's then flew and landed on my shoulder. It motioned me with a nod of it's head and I stepped forward. As I got closer admiring it's silky white fur and large antlers that were like tree branches there was a feeling of calmness and I wasn't so scared. As I made it seeing that I was standing right in front of the Elk he stared at me. Then after a moment he slowly bowed with me between his branched antler's. I smirked a little in astonishment and was just about to reach and touch it when a voice rang out.

"You there! What are you doing?!" I whipped around to see about eight men wearing brown pants and green tops standing there. Two of them had bows and the other's had shining silver swords. Each of them had blonde or relish long hair pinned halfway back and exotic looking eyes. Looking I saw the Elk running off and the Pixies flew in the air in panic and one of them flew onto my shoulder hiding behind my hair. Looking at the Elf like men they all parted as another Elk emerged but was the color brown. A man, or Elf man rode on it's back as he rode forward. He stopped and narrowed his eyes at me and he seemed familiar. Then I remembered seeing him from the river just before I fell in. He had said my name as he had chased me. As I stood there feeling scared he looked down at me only five feet away "Who are you? What is your business here?" I looked around then to him stuttering "I-I....um, My name-my name is Elaine. I was in a storm and when I woke up I was in the f-" he cut me off. "You? You were responsible for the storm? Mirkwood hasn't had a storm for many years. At least not until last night." I shook my head "I didn't cause the storm. I was home and then the wind, it carried me away and I woke up here." The Elf seemed a little puzzled but shook his head "What Kingdom do you come form human?" I was confused "I'm not from a Kingdom I....I live in North Carolina....?" I questioned hoping to get a few answers. The Elf then got off his Elk and made his way towards me. I was afraid and backed away a little seeing how much taller he was than me. He seemed almost a little stern but before he spoke he looked at me funny. As he stared at me for the longest time I felt uncomfortable and looked away only glancing at him. Slowly his hand reached up to me and I stared at his hand then him. His fingers then brushed my left temple and I winced pulling away. He looked almost apologetic and then looked at his hand staring in a little shock and curiosity as if he hadn't seen blood. Or let alone seen this much of it.

His eyes went from his lightly crimson fingers to me. I kind of thought he might have been crazy, but considering where I was I was guessing this was normal. He then quickly pulled out a kerchief. "Your injured." he said handing it to me. I smiled taking it "Thank you." Placing the kerchief to my stinging temple he looked back at the Elves "Prepare for departure. We leave soon." The Elves nod and then begin heading back towards the forest. As he turned to me his face seemed soft again and he slightly smiled "You may come with us. And maybe we can help you back to this land of....North Carolina." I smiled but then felt nervous "Thank you, but, um, I don't-I don't know you." He then nodded a little as if bowing "I am Thranduil of Mirkwood."

—-

I had gone back with Thranduil to a Kingdom in the woods of 'Mirkwood' I was in. Shyly I held onto Thranduil's waist as I rode on his Elk with him. My face red the entire time feeling his surprisingly strong ab muscles under his tunic. As we rode up to a bridge I peeked from behind Thranduil and gazed in awe at the large palace before us. Going across the bridge and then entered the gates I saw how huge the place was with it's two double doors opening and me looking up seeing tree like stair cases and twisting back and forth as different levels. There were many Elves here and maids looking down at us as we entered in. Stopping on the ivory floor Thranduil got off and then extended a hand. I grabbed onto his hand and slid off the high Elk hitting the floor nearly falling. "Thank you." I breathed. He nodded "You may stay here and rest until you have regained your strength and a way home." I nodded as he then began walking away. "Give her fresh clothes and allow her to clean up. Give her a room as well and a hot meal." As Thranduil went away and down a hall I then felt a hand rest on my arm. Looking I saw an Elf woman with straight dark hair and matching eyes smile at me. She was very slender being much skinnier than me. Everyone here was which made me even more self contious. "Hello, I'm Gwen. I will take care of you while your here. Were going to be best of friends!" she said excitedly. I smirked a little raising a brow as she took my arm and hurried my along up a staircase.

Gwen was very different from the other Elves. Including her tanner skin and brown eyes. She was much louder and bubbly than the others. "Here, these are some fine clothes that we received from the Dwarves Kingdom of Erebor. They should be able to fit you." She handed me a long sleeved grey dress and under clothes to wear. I held out the dress looking at it "A dress?" I mumbled not really overly found of them. "What is it?" Gwen asked. Not wanting to be rude I shook my head "Nothing. Um, what is Erebor?" Gwen got out more clothes that were big enough to fit me "Oh, it is the great Dwarf Kingdom ruled by Thror. His son, Thrain, his wife just gave birth to a son about two years ago. And he's so cute! I loved seeing him when he was angry and shouts really loud and seeing his little face. He looks like an angry little warrior." I smirked and nodded always loving cute babies. Gwen folded the clothes and then put them away for me and nodded "Alright, I will come back in an hour and bring your meal." I nodded and she began to leave but stopped when I called out "Oh! And Gwen, thank you." she turned and smiled nodding and then went out the door leaving me to enjoy the nice warm bath in the large tub that I had all to myself.

*Elaine's POV

I didn't want to be rude but instead of the dress I wore a silky long sleeved grey shirt,brown pants,and boots to match. My brown boots were very comfortable and yet supporting. Gwen had some how managed to put my damp hair in little loops and when it dried she let them down as they fell into curls. Walking down the hall next to Gwen she chattered on about how she loved working here in the palace but that she tried not to talk too much in fear of getting in trouble. "Well, if you get in trouble for talking too much then I'm definitely screwed." I said with a laugh. She laughed as well and looked at me funny "You talk very differently. It's almost as if your from...a different time." I shrugged "Well, I guess you could say that." Gwen nodded and reached over adjusting the curls she put in my hair. I rubbed my cheek careful not to smudge the natural makeup she had also placed on my face. As we walked down the hallway another maid who seemed a little older yet young glared at me and stopped us "What is a young girl like yourself doing here and baring a child?" I furrowed my brows "What? No. I'm not pregnant." She looked up and down my short stature and chubby curvy body. She raised an eyebrow and I slightly gasped at the insult as she then continued on.

"Ignore here Elaine. She's just an old goat maid with a shiny coat. Don't mind her." I shook my head "Dosen't bother me. But, how old is she?" We started walking again "467." My eyes widened "467?! What?!" Gwen looked confused "Yes, that is still young for an Elf. Once we reach the age of about 25 or 30 we stop aging. Some a little earlier than others. I stopped at 25." she said proudly. I smirked and then we both stopped hearing the smooth yet almost stern voice. "Yes, but I at 24." We turned quickly to see Thranduil walking towards us with his hands behind his back. He wore a crown of what seemed to be pointed up twigs with red ferns intertwined in it. Glancing over Gwen bowed deeply and nervously I did the same. "Why hasn't she eaten yet?" he asked Gwen sternly. "She-she wanted to...uh...." I could tell Gwen was afraid of him and considering the look he had and his voice I could see why. I butted in "I decided to clean myself up first. And I wanted to see the grand palace and I thought who better to show me than Gwen."

My friend looked at me with a smile of relief and thanks. Thranduil nodded "Ah, I see. Well, Gwen has many other things to do than wander around the palace. I shall take it from here." he said with a slight bow. I shook my head "Oh no, it-it's okay. You don't have to show me around. I know you already have to walk around here everyday so-" Thranduil cut me off by quickly coming to my side and looping my arm wit his. I gulped nervously and my face turned red feeling his hand then rest atop mine. He smiled down at me slightly staring with his blue and violet eyes. "Please, I insist. Besides, it's not everyday I get company."

—-

I was left alone with Thranduil. The Elvin King of Mirkwood. I felt very intimidated under his flawless face and grace he had about him. Not to mention how freaking tall and handsome he was. Compared to me, Thranduil was like a shining diamond or the burning sun. Not only did he make me uncomfortable, but here I didn't fit in. Every Elf woman and man I saw walking by were tall,slender,pale skinned, and had long beautiful straight hair. Me, I was curvy,chubby,kind of short (at least to Elves), I had pale blue eyes, rose red cheeks, and brown wavy hair with a curl in the ends.

In the silence I tried to make conversation to erase the awkwardness. "This place...it's very big." I looked around seeing the different levels and stairwells. Thranduil nodded "Yes, it took 87 years to be completely built and finished. I looked around in surprise it took so long, but then I remembered how large it was. "Would you like to see it?" I snapped my head to Thranduil who was talking to me. I blinked several times "See what?" He smirked a little at me being caught of guard "The garden's, would you like to see them?" I nodded feeling embarrassed "Y-yeah, I mean, yes. I would-I would like to." With amusement in his eyes he then led me down a hall and through a door leading outside. Once we were out I felt the cool breeze with the mixture of fall and spring all at once. Leading me down some steps and then towards a large over growth Thranduil unloved his arm from mine and pushed against the door. It opened and we stepped inside and my my eyes darted around to all the beautiful flowers. Some seemed so familiar and others looked in word one word to describe, magical.

"Theses are gorgeous. How did you get them to look like this?" I asked pointing to a large bloomed pink flower with shining golden veins and silver stem. "That, is a Misty Mountain flower. It came from seeds sent from Erebor." I smirked at the flower and remembered Gwen talking about Erebor. After standing and looking around for a while I hadn't noticed Thranduil whom had been staring at me. As I looked up to see his eyes on me his eyes darted away and he cleared his throat "I would like to show you more, but there is some business I must attend to." I nodded with a smile "Okay, that's fine." Thranduil then stared at me as a smile creeped onto his face and he almost laughed. "What is it?" I asked. He shook his head "The way you speak, it's very....different." I giggled and nodded "Um, yeah, I guess it is pretty odd sounding to you." Thranduil raised a brow "How can something that is odd be...pretty?" I shook my head "No, I don't mean it like that. What I mean is that I must really talk odd. At least to you and everyone else." Thranduil nodded still with his smile that was very dashing. I stared at him and his smile and my heart beat a little quicker. His face was perfect in a word to use. With his exotic looking eyes,smile,and light long blonde hair. "Well, I will walk you back to your room." Taking my arm in his I blushed a little more as his hand covered mine and we walked back into the main kingdom.

Once we were inside the doors a male Elf came up and bowed "My Lord, there is a guest at the main gate."Thranduil raised a brow "Who?" The Elf man looked a little nervous "Gandalf the Grey, sire." Thranduil nodded and the Elf man left us and the Elvin King turned to me "Well, like I said, it's not everyday I get company here. Usually when it's a wizard there is news of something." I furrowed my brows as we walked back in "Wizard? Gandalf is a wizard?" Thranduil raised a brow "You sound as if you've never met one before." I shake my head "No, at least not a real one." Thranduil nods "Would you like to meet one?" I smile and nod "Yes, that would be very exciting." He chuckles lightly and nods "Then so you shall. Meet me in the throne room at 7." As his arm leaves mine he turns and faces me just staring. I then remember he's royalty and I awkwardly bow. The moment I stand upright he takes my hand and plants a kiss on my knuckles. I blush and then he nods to me and turns leaving the room.


	3. Standing and Staring

*Thranduil's POV

I sat in the throne room and looked down at Gandalf. He had removed his hat and was leaned against his staff. "You have traveled far wizard. Tell me now, why is it you have come?" He nodded and his face seemed grave "All in good time Thranduil." I sighed lightly not to show my distress but I was a patient man. Or Elf to be politically correct. Gandalf and I chatted a while longer until I heard footsteps coming up the steps. Gandalf fell silent as we both looked to see Elaine walking up the stairs. The top part of her hair was pinned back and the rest flowed down in curls. She wore a long flowing blue dress that was only a shade darker than her eyes. I could still see her brown shoes peeking out the bottom. She looked nervous as she saw Gandalf and I's stare. I sat up a little and stared at her and her eyes looked up at me. I gave her a small and reassuring smile and she smiled back. "Gandalf the Grey, may I present Elaine of....er....North Carolina." Gandalf turned to her and bowed and she bowed back. "A pleasure to meet you my dear girl." She nodded "The pleasure is all mine." A part of me smiled in seeing how polite and kind she was and that her very presence made the room feel lighter. And her smile even outshines the starlight. As she approached Gandalf he extended his hand and instead of bowing to one another she shook his hand. I raised a brow and Gandalf looked a little confused but didn't let it show through and nodded shaking her hand back. I cleared my throat "Well, should we discuss things in a more comfortable area?" The two of them nodded and then I led them to the dining hall.

We went down the twist and turns of the stairs and large tree branches looped within the kingdom. Gandalf followed along right behind me, but as I glanced back I could see Elaine's wide eyes wandering like they did when she first arrived. I smirked and turned back continuing forward. As we made it to the dining hall we were served a good bit of food. Bread,vegetables, sweet fruits, meats,cheese,wine,and water. We were all served and ate picking at our plates having small talk in between. I wanted to know Gandalf's business being here, but now none of that was my concern. I wanted to learn more about the human in our midst. "Elaine, you are from far from here?" Gandalf questioned. She nodded "Yes, you could say that." He nodded resting his chin on his folded hands. "Now tell me, how is it that you came to be here?" She sighed and set down her water "Um, well, it was kind of odd." Gandalf drew up his busy eyebrows "Odd?" She nodded and began "I was home. I was outside and was about to go back inside when there were these...large black clouds.

They grew like wild fire getting closer and closer until they surrounded me. There was darkness around me and when I woke up I was in the middle of the forest. I was scared and didn't know how I had gotten here, and then I was chased. I ran until I reached a river and...." her voice trailed and she looked up at me "You....King Thranduil I saw you. You had chased me and called my name." I furrowed my brow "Yes, you said my name but then I fell in. Then I heard-" she stopped and then pursed her lips. "Heard what?" She shook her head "The uh.....um, the river rushing. Someone pulled me out. I suppose that was you, but why did you leave me? And why did you act like you hadn't seen me before when I saw you in the clearing?" She asked this looking at me. I shook my head in confusion "I do not recall or recollect us ever meeting before the clearing. And I was not the one whom pulled you from the river. I never even knew you fell into a river until you told me." She seemed just as confused as I. Gandalf looked at both of us then to his plate in deep thought.

I could sense the awkwardness radiating off her. She was uncomfortable which in a way made me smile in amusement. I didn't want her to be too uncomfortable though. I looked at her staring at her plate and slowly eating on a strawberry. "Elaine, what is your home like?" I asked. She looked up and quickly finished chewing the strawberry. "Well, my house is kinda nice. It's not as near as bog or cool as this place." I smirked taking it as a complement but nearly chuckled hearing the way she spoke and the language she used. "My house is also near the woods. We see bunny's, deer, and even a coyote." Gandalf and I both listened to her and asked different questions. She seemed to relax a little more and answered about her home,what it was like, and even family questions. "What of your mother? What is she like?" Gandalf asked.

Elaine's face seemed to fall a little. I could see that she missed her but then she put on a little smile "My mom is great. She's funny,kind,and a fantastic cook I might add." Gandalf and I chuckled and she nodded "My mother works helping people. She's helps people get better and gives them medicine to held with their breathing." I nodded "Your mothers a healer?" She shrugged "In a way, yes, I suppose." "Well, what does she look like." Gandalf questioned. Elaine smirked "A lot of people say that my mom and I look a lot alike. The only difference is that she has hazel eyes and I have blue." I looked at her sparkling blue eyes and she looked over at me and caught me staring. I smirked "Then I know that she must be one of the most beautiful women past middle Earth." Elaine's eye brows furrowed and then widened and she smiled widely and blushed and I smirked a little, but then it faded realizing what I had just said. She was very pretty and cute, but she was a human, and I was an Elvin King. I couldn't give her hope like this when I could not give her what she might want.

—-

After the dinner Elaine was swept away by Gwen to go do whatever girls do in their spare time. I walked with Gandalf down the hall "Why is it that you have come here?" I asked. He looked down "It has not been long since our enemy was defeated, and the ring of power was lost." I nod remembering Sauron and his defeat and how only 10 years ago the one ring to rule them all was lost to us. I nod "It has been." Gandalf stops and sighs "While our enemy has disappeared another threat has risen. Another dark army from the North East has risen up from past the mountains." I furrowed my brows "An another army of Orcs? But why attack and form now? The ring of power is lost. What do they hope to gain?" Gandalf shook his head "Not Orcs. This army is different, and I fear far darker. It is an army of black armor. No eyes,no face, just black army, red flags, and very hard to kill. They are lethal and have already destroyed twelve villages and taken down a kingdom in the north." I kept walking and Gandalf followed. I shook my head "Even though this darkness grows I must keep my people safe here. Behind our gates, in this forest, and in these walls we endure, and we will not fight until it comes to us." Gandalf growled and stopped me "But the fight has come to you! Your are part of this world, are you not? And I fear that you have something or more along of someone whom your enemy would very much like to have." I shook my head "The girl? Why would they want her?" The wizard placed his hat on his head "That I do not know. Nor can I garuntee if it is her their after, but she is here for a purpose to serve. And I think it's a part she must play in this war."

After bidding the wizard farewell I walked around the Kingdom deep in thought. A girl who just appeared in the middle of the woods and then not a day later word of a dark army appearing from the east arises. I knew that she seemed innocent enough but yet again I barely knew her. What if she wasn't what she seemed? And she was in my kingdom. I knew I had to speak with her. As I went to her room I knocked several times with no answer. I cracked the door open but she wasn't there. I searched high and low though the Kingdom but could not find her. I then went to the large open room and out to the balcony. I saw her standing barefoot on the ledge and then jumping only two feet out into the large thick branch of the tree nearly leaned against the balcony. I watched her as she cautiously walked along the branch and closer to the trunk. Even though she was short the large branches were low enough for her to reach and climb, but she didn't dare go higher. "This is awesome." I hear her say. "But it's too high....too high." she says walking back. I smirk and then see how cautious she is and the way she acts. Even if the enemy might be after her I felt it within me that she was not one of them. She could not be. This girl who was so innocent,cautious, and seemingly very kind.

As she's on the ledge balancing herself I step out walking to her. "Need some assistance?" I ask. She gasps and looks up quickly "King Thranduil...!" she says with a mix of surprise and embarrassment. Her balance wavers and she nearly falls backwards put my arms catch her and she falls forward. Even though she may look a little heavy I hold her with ease and she's surprisingly easy to carry. As I hold her against me and her feet listed off the ground we look eyes to eye. I stare into her sky colored eyes as they sparkle and her cheeks turn a rose red from shyness. I stare back at her for some unknown reason unable to look away. My mouth parts slightly and I get lost in her eyes and everything seems to stand still. I then tighten my grip slightly around her waist. Her eyes widen and she then blinks looking away. Coming back to reality so do I and I set her down. She takes a step back and bows "Thank you for catching me" I got to respond but no words come as I stare at the ground unable to take control of the fast pace beating of my heart. She grabs her shoes and scamper's back into the palace leaving me in the silence on the balcony.


	4. Pretty Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine meets a relative of Thranduil's

*Elaine's POV

I paced a little in my room. The entire night I had tossed and turned unable to sleep. As I had my gown on and socks on my feet I could feel my heart flutter and adrenaline would rush all over me. It was when I would think about the way King Thranduil stared and me and held onto me tightly. Almost as if he were afraid to let go. As I pace the room I glance out the window and see the sun rising. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair. I wish I could sleep but soon Gwen would wake me just so she could tell me of the 'oh so totally handsome Thranduil' and how he fusses about- wait, what?! "oh so totally handsome Thranduil!? Come on brain what are you thinking?!" One: he's out of my league Two: he is insanely gorgeous Three: He's TOTALLY out of MY league.

I get dressed brushing my teeth and fixing my hair halfway pinned up on top of my head in a very small bun. The rest of my hair falls spilling just a little over my shoulders in silky waves. I place very light natural makeup on just mainly for blemishes and a few red places. I look down at my black pants, long sleeved silk blue shirt, and brown boots. I sigh and flop my arms out knowing now that Gwen wouldn't make me change into a dress sue to the fact that it might mess up my hair and makeup.

Just as I go to my door I open it and am met face to face with Thranduil. I'm startled a little and he looks surprised with his hand up as if about to knock. He brings it down and clears his throat "Good morning." he says. I smile "Good morning." He sighs "You look-" his voice trails off and he eyes my wardrobe. Blushing a little in embarrassment thinking he dosen't approve and he must see how much of a chubster I really am I turn away some. His eyes then meet back with mine and he smiles "...stunning."Relaxing I smile widely and my face turns red. He can see my shyness and seems amused almost. In a good way. He nods "I was wandering, if you would like to accompany me to breakfast." I nod "Yes please." He bows a little then extends his arm. I close my bedroom door and loop my arm with his and we head down the hall and to the dining area.

We sit nearly a mile from one another. The table is long and I wasn't sure where to sit so I sat on the end. Thranduil didn't seem to say anything so I stayed put awkwardly eating my eggs and toast ever so slowly. I heard a mumble and looked up. "I'm sorry?" I say. Thranduil speaks louder "I don't have a disease or Orc sickness." I smirk and laugh knowing what he's meaning. I take my plate and walk all the way to the top of the table and sit next to him. I scoot up and he smirks "There, now I can actually see the whites of your eyes." giggling I nod "I'm sorry, I just didn't know where to sit." He chuckled lightly and we continued to eat. I then furrowed my brow "What's an Orc?" Thranduil suddenly stops eating and sets down his fork. His eyes narrow and he wipes his mouth on a napkin. He clears his throat and then takes a sip of water "Nothing you need to worry about here." I feel worried and yet curious all at once. So desperately I want to know but don't push the question farther. "How do you like it here?" he asks. I smile "I love it. Everything is so...different and beautiful. I love how the branches of the trees intertwined together as so large your can drive a car across it." Thranduil looks confused "Is that a type of horse or creature? A car? Is that what you ride to travel where your from?" I shake my head and smile but don't laugh afraid I would humiliate him "No,no, a car is made of metal. It's got a machine also made of metal inside. It's made where a key is plugged into it and then when you turn it it sort of....comes to life." Thranduil nodded "So, it is powered by magic?" I sigh and shrugged "Eh, of sorts, yes." He nods and I can see a glimmer of excitement in his eyes "Please, tell me more of these things from your world." I nod with the biggest smile and hold out my hand leaning in "Okay, just let me tell you about roller coaster's."

—-

Our breakfast had ran cold long before we even finished. We decided not to and just continued to converse of things of my world. If this was another world and not some gap in a time line then what harm could it be for me to tell Thranduil these things? We spoke for hours and I told him of almost everything I could think of. Cell phones,roller coaster's, TV, movies,music, and freaking Hugh Jackman (aka Wolverine) and all the important things. Thranduil sat back in his chair "What's your favorite thing to do in your world?" I shrugged "I dunno, listening to music or watching movies I suppose." He shook his head "No,no, I mean like, something your could do without those things that run on....elec-tricity." he said chopping the word. "The one thing that you could do totally on your own." I sigh and look down and think about books but that's something everyone knows. I remember how it is in the fall and what I was doing right before I was brought to this place.

"I haven't done it much, but, I would love to go out into an open field. Just a clear opening, tree's surrounding but a clear view of the night sky. To look up and see nothing but pure starlight glittered all over the deep black abyss above. But the kind that shine brighter than fireflies and twinkle. Maybe even see a few falling stars. Feel the cool breeze against my skin and just feel....free."

I hadn't realized how lost in thought I had gotten. I glanced over seeing Thranduil staring at me as if he were pondering about something. I cleared my throat and shifted nervously "Um, but it's silly really. Kind of childish don't you think?" He shook his head and smiled a little "No, not child like at all. Here in this kingdom starlight is a sacred thing. We value it above almost all else." I felt a little bad for calling it 'childish' and I shrank down "Really?" he nodded and then kept quiet only staring at me. I now felt even more nervous and stared back unable to take my eyes of his exotic blue and violet eyes. Then the silence was interrupted "There you are!" I jumped and turned seeing Gwen. As she walked up a little Elf girl with blonde hair followed. She couldn't have been but five years old, but for an Elf maybe more. "Your Majesty, she was wandering where you were." Thranduil turns to the child "I'm sorry, I was just talking to our guest." The little girl looked at him and then her big green eyes looked up at me. She froze and her jaw dropped a little as she sucked in air. Her eyes widened and she breathed "Pretty." She then giggled and rushed over to me and latched onto my leg tightly. Thranduil's eyes widened in almost embarrassment "I'm so sorry- Katerina! Do not cling onto our-" I cut him off by picking her up and smiling. "My goodness you are just the sweetest thing aren't you?!" I asked. She giggled as she latched onto me for another hug and laughed "Pretty lady." I laughed and hugged her back and Thranduil shook his head "I'm sorry, she's usually not like this. Well, never, she's actually quite shy." I waved my hand "Oh don't worry about it. She's no trouble at all." I didn't know who this girl was, but I guessed it must have been his daughter. And she is freaking adorable.

Thranduil still looked worried but his expression softened and he seemed a little more at ease. Little Katerina sat up on my lap and grabbed carefully onto a curl in my hair. "Can I braid your hair? Pwease?" I smirked and nodded "Sure you can, but not at the table okay?" I turned to Thranduil "Would it be alright if she stole me for a while?" Thranduil shook his head and chuckled with a bigger smile "It's no problem at all." I nodded a little and smiled back. Katerina got up and took my hand leading me away with Gwen "Come on pretty lady!" I laughed and followed along behind her as she held my hand.

The three of us sat outside on the balcony. The cool breeze blew in our halfway braided hair. Katerina had braided Gwen's long hair in multiple tiny brands and then into one large braid. I was impressed by how much talent she had for only being 5. My hair wasn't as long as Gwen's so Katerina braided both sides of my hair in two small braids, but only the hair on my temples. She braided it tight to where the braids traveled back and rested tightly on the side of my head keeping the hair from my face. To finished it she had connected to two loose ends in the back with small purple flowers braided in-between. Now Katerina sat on my lap where I braided her hair slowly trying to make it perfect. As my finger's moved through her white hair her eyes grew heavy and almost closed. "I'm sweepy...pretty-pretty lady." she yawned. Even though I had told her my name she still insisted on calling me pretty lady which was fine with me and Gwen was Happy lady or Hap. Which sometimes came out like Hal.

Gwen and I both agreed that Katerina's nick name was bug. Because of her big cute green eyes like the forest we thought about a lady bug and how small and cute they are, and then we started calling Katerina bug, and now it's forever bug. After a few more minutes little bug was asleep and Gwen and I sat outside enjoying the breeze. "You are such a man's lady." I furrowed my brows and laughed "A what? I think the term is ladies man, and I ain't a man." she smirked "You know exactly what I mean. I have never seen King Thranduil ever eat with someone at breakfast or let alone invite someone to breakfast in my entire years of being alive. Never. I have never seen that." I shrugged "So? Maybe he was just being polite. He nows how weird all this is for me and being here." She brought up her knee's to her chest "You know, Iv'e never seen him smile much either. At least not the way he smiles at you." I smile to myself a little and blush "Really? Why do you think that is?...Wait, what? No, come on don't even go there Gwen. He's...he's a handsome,powerful, and royal Elvin King and I'm-I'm..."

Gwen raised a brow during my silence "A sweet,kind,funny, pretty lady?" I was silent and looked down at the white haired child asleep on my arm. "Gwen, I'm not like you. I'm not like any of you. I'm not smart,strong,skinny,perfect skinned,long straight hair, or graceful as a butterfly. I'm none of those things." As I looked down feeling my heart sink and exhausted of just thinking about all of this an Elf walked out and stood in the door. I suppose he was a high Elf considering his clothes. Gwen quickly stood and I would have as well if not for the sleeping young girl. "Nani has requested your presence." Gwen bowed and then followed him back inside. I sighed holding onto Katerina and she shifted laying facing out on my shoulder. The breeze blew and the leaves stirred int the high tree's and the birds chirped. Slowly I stood up holding onto her as her arms dangled and I bounced her lightly.

I walked around bouncing her and humming a little here and there. I wasn't a good singer but the tune was a familiar one for me. Slowly I swayed back and forth with the breeze humming the tune. "What do you call it?" I jumped a little and turned with Thranduil standing there inches from me. As he towered over me I felt smaller than usual and shrank down a little. He looked at Bug "Is she ill?" I shook my head "No, only sleepy." He smirked a little "What do you call it? What you were humming." I blinked and cleared my throat "Oh, it's uh called Hallelujah. A song from where I'm from." He nodded seeming to like the name then nodded to his I supposed daughter"I can take her." I shook my head "She's alright, I can take her to her room if that's okay." He nodded "I'll show you the way."

\- -

After taking Katerina to her room Thranduil and I were back outside on the balcony. We sat side by side with a little bit of space between us on the bench. We had only had small talk until it went to awkward silence with nothing but the rustling of the leaves. Thranduil then broke the never ending silence "She's quite fond of you." I raised a brow "Who?" "Katerina, Iv'e never seen her warm up to someone so quickly. Your very good with children." I shrug "Ah, when you've got a two year old and six year old cousin's that you see a lot you learn a thing or two." Thranduil turns in closer "What are their names?" I think of their faces and my heart warms up "Harris is the oldest and William is the youngest. Two boys." Thranduil cocks his head to one side "They must be quite a handful." I laugh "You have no idea." After my laughter fades and I look down my mind wander's to my family and if their even searching for me or trying to find some reasoning as to why Iv'e left. "You miss them." I nod looking out through the tree's as if searching for my house I expect to be right there.

"I miss them a lot, but I don't know what to do. I don't know how to get back I-" I closed my eyes not wanting to get emotional in front of a King and trouble him with my own worries and problem's. I glance over and see him staring at me and pondering going on through his head. "Elaine?" I see and feel his hand cover mine and I tense up freezing in place. My eyes wander meeting his and now he leans in narrowing his eyes. "I promise you. Some way and some how I will search for a way to return you to your homeland." I stare up at him with lips parted not knowing what to do. My eyes widen as I feel his hand clasping mine squeeze a little harder. I turn red and he then nods to me. I smile and nod back and then without thinking I throw my arms around his neck.

*Thranduil's POV

She had looked so disheartened and sad clearly missing her family. She was strong, anyone could see that, but she was at a cross roads with what to do. And my guess was to sit and do nothing or go out into this strange and dangerous world and look for nothing because she dosen't know what to look for. I didn't know what she should seek out or search for either, but I couldn't let that sadness linger on her face. The thought of her sadness made my own chest sink. "I promise you. Some way and some how I will search for a way to return you to your homeland." I say fervently clasping her small warm hand in mine. I give a small squeeze of comfort and I see the red powdered onto her cheeks. Her blue eyes sparkle and a look of relief floods over her and she seems to go back to herself.

I'm taken back as she smiles and then throw's her arms around my neck. My eyes widen and my arms are a little pinned by hers. I pull them back and now I feel her grip tighten around my middle. I feel my heart change in rhythm and almost skip in some way. I tense up not being familiar with this feeling in my chest. Her arms engulf me and slowly my chest begins sinking in along with my shoulders. Then my arms start drawing up but I hold back. She pulls back and I feel her warm little body leave mine. "I-I'm sorry, I just- thank you so,so, much King Thranduil." I blink out of my daze and then smirk "Thranduil." She furrows her brows and I smile a little wider "You may just call me Thranduil. When were alone of course." She smirked to and nodded "Yes, of course, Thranduil." she said and we both smile at one another just gazing in each others eyes and felt the breeze blow through our hair.


End file.
